bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Heroes
'' 'Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Heroes '('NARUTO-ナルト - 疾風伝ナルティメットストームヒーローズ 'Naruto Shippuden Narutimetto Sutōmu Hīrōzu) is a hypothetical video game idea by LeeHatake93. It is a successor to the Ultimate Ninja Heroes series that would be released on PlayStation Vita. The game would later be remastered digitally for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC, and released physically for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Story The story mode is told in the style of the PS2 Ultimate Ninja games, broken into two modes: Master Mode and Ninja World Timeline. Ninja World Timeline covers the story of Naruto from Hashirama's battle with Madara up to the events of The Last: Naruto the Movie. Additionally, it includes select Naruto filler arcs, all Naruto films, and even brings back game exclusive arcs featured in previous Ultimate Ninja games. Master Mode takes players into the world of Naruto set after the events of The Last, allowing players to play as Boruto in a somewhat open-world adventure mode, similar to the one seen in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5 on the PlayStation 2. Players can also swap out Boruto for Sarada, Mitsuki, Naruto (Hokage) or Sasuke (Adult). The story in this mode covers the events of Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring and Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Story Arcs The Ninja World Timeline is split into chapters. They include the canon story of Part I and Part II, The Last, and extra story arcs based on Naruto movies, select filler arcs, and past storylines from the Ultimate Ninja ''series. Part I: *Eternal Strife: Hashirama vs Madara *Kakashi Gaiden *Obito's Nightmare *Naruto's Birth: The Nine-Tails Attack *Genin Training *Mission in the Land of Waves *The Chunin Exams *Konoha Destruction *Search for Tsunade *Sasuke Retrieval Part II *Naruto's Homecoming *Rescue the Kazekage *Reunion with Sasuke *The Immortal Akatsuki *Formation of Hebi *The Tale of Jiraiya *Uchiha Bonds *The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke vs Eight Tails *Five Kage Summit *Team Seven's Reunion *Preparing for War *Confining the Jinchuriki *Outbreak of War *Ten-Tails Revived *Team Seven Reborn *The Ten-Tails' Jincuriki *Madara Reborn *The Infinite Tsukuyomi *Naruto vs Sasuke: The Final Battle *Threat of the Tenseigan ''(The Last: Naruto the Movie) Special Saga *Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (Naruto the Movie) *The Gedo Mark Saga (Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2) *The Sword of Raijin (Land of Tea Arc) *The Stone of Gelel (Legend of the Stone of Gelel) *Mission in the Land of The Moon (Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom) *The Ultimate Contest: Genin vs Jonin (Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3) *Castle of Illusions: Threat of the Mugenjo (Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress) *The Black Shadow (Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4) *The Thousand Year Kingdom (Naruto Shippuden: The Movie) *Twelve Guardian Ninja (Fire Temple Arc) *The Zero-Tails (Naruto Shippuden: Bonds) *The Demon Seed Shinki (Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3) *The Crystal Shinobi (Three-Tails' Appearance) *Inheritors of the Will of Fire (Naruto Shippuden: The Will of Fire) *The Ruins of Roran (The Lost Tower) *Hozuki Castle (Blood Prison) *The Limited Tsukuyomi (Road to Ninja) *The Mecha-Naruto Story (Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution) Master Mode: *The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring (Naruto Gaiden) *A New Generation! The Chunin Exams Draw Near! (Boruto the Movie) Gameplay The gameplay is exactly like Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, with the removal of Storm 4's story mode and Boss Battles to make room for the character creation mode. In the Vita version, support characters are summoned with the top corners of the touch screen and rear touch pad due to the lack of L2 and R2 buttons. In the console edition, the support system has been revamped, allowing teams of up to five characters rather than only three. As such, the controls undergo minor adjustments, replacing Ninja Tools with Support Attack selection. Now, the left shoulder buttons will summon one of two support characters, while the right shoulder buttons summon the other two (in teams with four supports). Additionally, the console edition also supports four-player battles, allowing four Team Leaders to battle at once. Support characters are supported in this mode, however, only two support characters can be used when playing four-player matches. Most characters that took up additional slots in the previous Ultimate Ninja Storm installments now take up only one slot, dividing their alternate movesets into "Variations". For example, Sage Mode Naruto, Kage Summit Naruto, and War Naruto now share the same slot, and both Kurama Link Naruto and Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto alos share a slot. With this, characters can now select different outfits for moveset combinations that were previously unavailable without modification of the game code. In addition to choosing from a variety of Jutsu and Ultimate Jutsu, players now have the option to choose which awakening they want before battle, allowing characters such as Taka Sasuke to awaken to his Susano'o, or War Naruto to transform into his Four-Tailed Version Cloak, as opposed to Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. The character creation system can be accurately described by following this link to deviantart. In addition to the informaton on deviantart, players can also edit their own teams in Creation Mode, creating original team names for both official and original characters. Custom team names and the names of original characters appear in parenthesis on the character selection screen to differentiate them from official character and team names. A full article on this mode will be posted sometime in the future. Characters Awakenings, notable alternate costumes, and alternate movesets are listed in parentheses (). Awakenings are marked with a single asterisk *, while alternate movesets will be marked with a double asterisk **. Some awakenings, such as Sakura's "Maiden's Rage Mode", will not be listed. *Naruto Uzumaki (Part I) ''(One-Tailed Chakra Cloak*, The Green Beast**) *Naruto Uzumaki ''(Part II) (Four-Tailed Chakra Cloak*, Sage Naruto**, Six-Tailed Chakra Cloak*, Post-Kage Summit**, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode*, Sasuke's Outfit, Hokage to Ninja) *Naruto Uzumaki (Six Paths Sage Mode) (Six Paths Kurama*, Kurama Link Mode**, Kurama*, War Naruto**, Kurama Linked Sage Mode*, Susano'o Armor Kurama Sasuke as teammate*) *Naruto Uzumaki (The Last) (Nine-Tails Chakra Sage Mode*, Six Paths Susano'o Armor Kurama Sasuke as teammate*) *Naruto Uzumaki (Seventh Hokage) (Kurama Linked Six Paths Sage Mode*, Six Paths Susano'o Armor Kurama Sasuke as teammate*) *Boruto Uzumaki (Boruto's Outfit, Naruto's Jacket and Sasuke's Headband, TBA*) *Sasuke Uchiha (Part I) (Curse Seal Second State*) *Sasuke Uchiha (Part II) (Curse Seal Second State*, Taka**, Mangekyo Sharingan*, Kage Summit**, Susano'o Incomplete*, Road to Ninja, Naruto's Outfit) *Sasuke Uchiha (Rinnegan) ''(Stabilized Susano'o*, Susano'o Armor Kurama Naruto as teammate*, Eternal Mangekyo Revolution**, Eternal Mangekyo 3**, Susano'o Complete*, Susano'o legs*) *Sasuke Uchiha ''(The Last) (Stabilized Susano'o*, Six Paths Susano'o Armor Kurama Naruto as teammate*) *Sasuke Uchiha (Boruto the Movie) (Stabilized Susano'o*, Six Paths Susano'o Armor Kurama Naruto as teammate*) *Sarada Uchiha (Sharingan*) *Sakura Haruno (Part I) '' *Sakura Haruno ''(Part II) ''(Hundred Strengths Seal**, Creation Rebirth*, The Last, Sakura Uchiha) *Kakashi Hatake ''(Young) (The Lost Tower, Jonin, Obito's Sharingan**) *Kakashi Hatake (Adult) (Anbu Kakashi 1 Moveset**, Part I Moveset**, Sharingan*, War Outfit Moveset**, Mangekyo Sharingan, The Last Hokage, The Last Robe, Both Sharingan**, Stabilized Susano'o*) *Yamato Anbu, Tobi [Zetsu**) *Sai (Part II, War, Road to Ninja, The Last, Boruto the Movie) *Hinata Hyuga (Part I) ''(Part I, Byakugan Hinata Ninja 2) *Hinata Hyuga ''(Part II) ''(Part II, War, Road to Ninja, The Last, Hinata Uzumaki) *Kiba Inuzuka ''(Part I) *Kiba Inuzuka (Part II) ''(Part II, War, Road to Ninja, The Last, Boruto the Movie) *Shino Aburame ''(Part I) *Shino Aburame (Part II) ''(Part II, War, Road to Ninja, The Last, Boruto the Movie) *Kurenai Yuhi (Part I, Jonin, Red Dress, Boruto the Movie) *Neji Hyuga ''(Part I) *Neji Hyuga (Part II) ''(Part II, War, Road to Ninja) *Rock Lee ''(Part I) ''(Eight Gates Release*, Drunken Fist**) *Rock Lee ''(Part II) ''(Part II, War, Road to Ninja, The Last, Boruto the Movie, Eight Gates*) *Tenten ''(Part I) *Tenten (Part II) ''(Part II, War, Road to Ninja, The Last, Boruto the Movie) *Might Guy ''(Young) *Might Guy (Adult) ''(Part II, War, Road to Ninja, Eight Gates*) *Might Guy ''(Eight Gates Active) (Gate of Death*) *Shikamaru Nara (Part I) ''(Genin, Chunin) *Shikamaru Nara ''(Part II) ''(Part II, War, Road to Ninja, The Last, Boruto the Movie) *Choji Akimichi ''(Part I) ''(Butterfly Chakra Mode*) *Choji Akimichi ''(Part II) ''(Part II, War, Road to Ninja, The Last, Boruto the Movie, Butterfly Chakra Mode*) *Asuma Sarutobi (Alive, Reanimated) *Konohamaru Ninja Squad ''(Part I) *Konohamaru Sarutobi (Part II) (Part II, The Last) *Konohamaru Sarutobi (Boruto the Movie) *Hanabi Hyuga (Part I**, The Last**) *Mitsuki (Boruto the Movie) *Iruka Umino (War, Everyday Outfit) *Jiraiya (Sannin Era 1 Moveset**, Part II Moveset, Sage Mode*) *Tsunade (Sannin Era 1 Moveset**, Part I, Part II Moveset**, Road to Ninja) *Shizune (Part I, Jonin Outfit, Road to Ninja) *Hashirama Senju (Young, Hokage, Reanimated, Sage Mode**, Sage Art: True Thousand Hands Statue*) *Tobirama Senju (Alive, Reanimated) *Hiruzen Sarutobi (Alive, Reanimated, Hokage Outfit, Young) *Danzo Shimura (Young, Kage Summit) *Minato Namikaze (Jonin, Hokage, The Lost Tower, Reanimated**, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode*, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode Character**, Yin Kurama*) *Kushina Uzumaki (Road to Ninja, Everyday Outfit) *Mito Uzumaki *Shisui Uchiha (Susano'o*) *Rin Nohara *Anko Mitarashi *Fu Yamanaka (Alive, Reanimated) *Torune Aburame (Alive, Reanimated) *Shikaku Nara *Choza Akimichi *Inoichi Yamanaka *Hiashi Hyuga (Hiashi, Hizashi) *Sakumo Hatake *Might Dai *Fugaku Uchiha (Sharingan) *Izuna Uchiha (Susano'o*) *Gaara (Part I) ''(First Outfit, Second Outfit, Shukaku*) *Gaara ''(Kazekage) (First Outfit, Shukaku*, Kage Summit, War, The Last, Boruto the Movie) *Kankuro (Part I) (First Outfit, Second Outfit) *Kankuro (Part II) ''(First Outfit, Kage Summit, War, The Last, Boruto the Movie) *Temari ''(Part I) *Temari (Part II) ''(First Outfit, Kage Summit, War, The Last, Boruto the Movie) *Rasa ''(The Fourth Kazekage) (Alive, Reanimated) *Chiyo (Alive, Reanimated) *Pakura (Alive, Reanimated) *Killer Bee (Eight Swords**, Samehada**, Boruto the Movie, Young Bee, Gyuki*) *A (The Fourth Raikage) (No Shirt, Shirt, Boruto the Movie, Young A) *A (The Third Raikage) (Alive, Reanimated) *Darui (Kage Summit, Fifth Raikage) *Cee *Mei Terumi (Mizukage) (Part II, Boruto the Movie) *Gengetsu Hozuki (The Second Mizukage) (Alive, Reanimated) *Chojuro (Kage Summit, Sixth Mizukage) *Ao *Onoki (Tsuchikage) ''(Part II, Boruto the Movie) *Mu ''(The Second Tsuchikage) (Alive, Reanimated) *Kurotsuchi (Kage Summit, Fourth Tsuchikage) *Akatsuchi *Mifune (Kage Summit, War) *Yugito Nii (Reanimated, Alive, Matatabi*) *Yagura (Reanimated, Alive, Isobu*) *Roshi (Reanimated, Alive, Son Goku*) *Han (Reanimated, Alive, Kokuo*) *Utakata (Reanimated, Alive, Saiken*) *Fu (Reanimated, Alive, Chomei*) *Hanzo (Alive, Reanimated) *Jinin Akebino (Reanimated, Alive) *Ameyuri Ringo (Reanimated, Alive) *Mangetsu Hozuki (Reanimated, Alive) *Kushimaru Kuriare (Reanimated, Alive) *Jinpachi Munashi (Reanimated, Alive) *Fuguki Suikazan (Reanimated, Alive) *Zabuza Momochi (Alive, Reanimated, Land of Waves Oufit) *Haku (Masked, Reanimated, Alive) *Kinkaku (Nine-Tailed Chakra Form) *Ginkaku (Nine-Tailed Chakra Form) *Orochimaru (Sannin era 1 Moveset**, Part II Moveset, Akatsuki Cloak, Grass Ninja Disguise, Naruto Gaiden) *Kabuto Yakushi (Normal) ''(Part I 1 Moveset**, Part II Moveset**, Orochimaru's Remains) *Kabuto Yakushi ''(Snake Cloak) (Snake Cloak**, Sage Mode**, Naruto Gaiden) *Dosu Kinuta *Jirobo (Alive, Reanimated, Curse Seal Second State*) *Kidomaru (Alive, Reanimated, Curse Seal Second State*) *Sakon and Ukon (Alive, Reanimated, Curse Seal Second State*) *Tayuya (Alive, Reanimated, Curse Seal Second State*) *Kimimaro (Alive, Reanimated, Curse Seal Second State*) *Itachi Uchiha (Anbu 1 Moveset**, Akatsuki Moveset**, No Cloak, Reanimated, Susano'o*) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Akatsuki, No Cloak, Samehada Fusion*) *Deidara (Pre-Akatsuki, Akatsuki, Reanimated) *Sasori (Hiruko Puppet) *Sasori (True Form) (Pre-Akatsuki, Akatsuki, Reanimated, Self-Puppet Mode*) *Hidan (Pre-Akatsuki, Akatsuki, Power Arc) *Kakuzu (Pre-Akatsuki, Akatsuki, Reanimated) *Nagato (Original Akatsuki, White Hair, Reanimated) *Pain (Deva Path**, Yahiko**) *Konan (Original Akatsuki, Akatsuki) *Obito Uchiha (Young) (Young Obito**, Tobi Zetsu**) *Obito Uchiha (Tobi) (Masked Man**, Akatsuki**, War Tobi**) *Obito Uchiha (Adult) (Unmasked**, Ten-Tails Summoning*, Ten-Tails Extracted**) *Obito Uchiha (Ten-Tails Jinchuriki) ''(Sword of Nunoboko) *Madara Uchiha ''(Young) (Susano'o Armor Nine-Tails*) *Madara Uchiha (Prime) (Reanimation**, Rinnegan*, Reanimation Resolved**, Stabilized Susano'o) *Madara Uchiha (Ten-Tails Jinchuriki) (Rinnegan Restored*) *Kaguya Otsusuki *Hagoromo Otsusuki *Hamura Otsusuki *Asura Otsusuki *Indra Otsusuki *Shin Uchiha (Original) *Shin Uchiha (Clone) *Princess Kasumi (Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress) *Shinga (Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3) (Jibakugan, Merged with Shinki*) *Mecha-Naruto (Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution) (Three-Tailed*, Mecha-Kurama*) *Aoi Rokusho (Land of Tea Arc) (Hidden Leaf Ninja, Hidden Rain Ninja) *Sora (Fire Temple Arc) ''(Four-Tailed Chakra Cloak*) *Guren ''(Three-Tails Arc) ''(Chakra Crystal Mode*) *Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone ''(Power Arc) (Seven-Tailed Cloak, Nine-Tails Clone*) *Doto Kazahana (Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow) (Chakra Armor*) *Ishidate (Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom) *Shion (Naruto Shippuden: The Movie) *Hiruko (The Will of Fire) *Mukade (The Lost Tower) *Mui (Blood Prison) *Menma (Road to Ninja) ''(Black Nine-Tails*) *Toneri Otsusuki ''(The Last) ''(Tenseigan Chakra Mode*) *Momoshiki Otsusuki ''(Boruto the Movie) *Kinshiki Otsusuki (Boruto the Movie) *Lars Alexandersson (Ultimate Ninja Storm 2) *Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z) (Naruto's Sage Mode Outfit, Super Saiyan God*, SSG Super Saiyan^) Stages Parentheses () indicate alternate forms of a stage. *Hidden Leaf Village (Normal, Destroyed, Ruined, Early) *Training Field (Day, Evening) *Hokage's Mansion Rooftop *Hidden Leaf Hospital Rooftop *Grassy Waves Prairie *Forest of Death *Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) *Hidden Leaf Forest (Day, Evening, Night) *Sasuke's Training Cliff *Kage Summit Hall *Great Naruto Bridge *Orochimaru's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Akatsuki Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *The Uchiha Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Forest of Dead Trees *Hidden Rain Village (Upper, Lower) *Chunin Exams Stadium *Chunin Exams Preliminary Stage *Top of Lookout Tower *Valley of the End/Final Valley (Sunny, Rainy, Riverbank, Era of Hashirama and Madara) *Samurai Bridge (Upper, River) *Land of Iron *Valley of Clouds and Lightning *Mountains' Graveyard *Site of Planetary Devastation *Five-Seal Barrier Cliff *Hidden Sand Gate *Hidden Sand Village *Tanzaku Town *Tanzaku Town Outskirts *Tanzaku Inn *Mount Myoboku *Waterfall of Truth *Turtle Island *Chamber of the Nine-Tails *War Zone *Kabuto's Hideout *Kamui's Dimension *Kaguya's Dimension (Lava Dimension, Icy Dimension, Desert Dimension) Storm Heroes Logo.png Category:Games